


凡尔登的一夜

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, WW1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 挂着圆月亮的星空下，巴伐利亚觉得这气氛对于他和法国两人极好，如果不是在战场上的话。
Relationships: Bavaria/France (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Comments: 65
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daizhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/gifts).



> 送给danzhan小姐姐姐的一篇文，希望能喜欢。  
> 哈哈哈预计2w字啦，没有写完，这只是写了一部分。  
> 后面可能会有R18的内容存在？？？（喂，人家受伤了诶）

营棚透出一股霉味，人们围坐在油灯旁，杯子里盛着酒，脱掉的长靴横七竖八地摆成一排，这又往空气里融进令人作呕的脚臭。房间顿时成了一口沸腾的锅，装的料就是这些士兵。

这一整天德国人都没与法国开战，因此在晚上搞起了活动。酒过三巡时人人都变得双颊通红，嘴巴不再能把牢，于是关于南德人的坏话也都跑出来。“叫利奥波德的家伙真是头巴伐利亚猪！”他们笑嘻嘻地诋毁那个与柏林矛盾不断的王国。这里的军人们大多出生在建国以后，城邦林立的时代只是史书里的一段文字，轻飘飘的，摸不着也碰不到，但在战场见过真人后品头评足类型的闲话就源源不断地长出来了，每个人都有一箩筐的话想对战友诉说。

“瞧那个大个子，他连胡子都没有却留一头长头发，说他像娘们都嫌太高！”

“听说赫尔曼的眼睛是被拿破仑伤的。拿破仑，你知道吗？是那个拿破仑·波拿巴！他打不过法国人。”

诸如此类的话在晚间聚会时不绝于耳，一个个王国化身成了下酒小菜，不过最惹人热议的当然还是前不久决策失误导致他们失去先机的利奥波德。

“他长得像猪一样壮，真他妈的一身死肉，但是，他打起仗来不行，他整天想着怎么给帝国捣乱。路德维希那小鬼恨不得把他吃了！”胖子拍打自己隆起的肚皮示意不能再喝，旁边的瘦子却又给他倒酒。这里的酒都是让人忘记痛苦的真玩意，胖子咕噜噜喝了两口就红得像个烂熟的柿子，把被酒精灌饱的脚趾舒服地伸展开，指节上蜷曲的毛发随吹进来的风轻轻摇摆。

“我见过，他叫手下的士兵偷懒，打一枪就放一声空的，听说他和法国……听说他们是‘那个’。”他用一只手的食指戳进另一只手的拇指和食指围成的圈里，笑得胡子抖动。瘦子也笑了，说着“真有他的”，在胖子背上猛拍几下。

路德维希推开门时他们一个个都醉如烂泥，衣扣解开，或是只穿背心，还要拉到肚脐上，袒胸露腹的。他厉声叫唤起来：“你们都干什么呢？不是说了不许喝烈酒了吗？”

胖子的两只手还套在一起，瘦子还抱着酒瓶咕噜噜豪饮，下一句话就在嘴里蓄势待发——如果他先把瓶口吐出来的话。一个小个子用手肘猛捅他两下，他眯起眼睛向后看，这才看到抿着嘴走进来的那个大块头——利奥波德，他们议论的中心正在这儿！喝多了的胖子压低脑袋，嘴里发出一阵窃笑。

“都谁喝酒了？给你们三分钟，自己站出来。”路德维希进了门就始终板着脸，竖着山峰似的眉毛，目光在他们脸上扫来扫去的。看吧，就那一张张通红的脸，谁喝谁没喝都是一目了然。但他要的就是有人敢站出来说话，有人把他当回事。没人出声，他在那一直站着，拿出怀表，装模作样地看。利奥波德这时候就一直站在他身后，细细数着地上的空酒瓶，欲言又止。三分钟到了，仍没人说话。路德维希弯身捡起一个瓶子往前排的身上砸。

“你们来这儿都是为谁效力的？你们是谁的儿女？”

他好像是气急了，第一个瓶子没打到人也没碎，他又捡了第二个，里面还有些酒。他走到胖子面前把酒对着他的脸浇下去。胖子被整懵了，一脸呆滞，倒是旁边的人笑个不停。

“你叫什么名字？”

“史蒂夫……”

“放屁！他叫麦克。”瘦子插嘴说，他是真正的史蒂夫。

“哪儿来的？”

“布……布雷斯劳，西里西亚。”他看起来有点儿害怕了。

路德维希不说话了，这是个普鲁士人。他把酒瓶扔到他脸上。

“都醒醒酒，法国人把大炮推来了。”利奥波德在这时说。坐在地上的人都看见路德维希瞪了他一眼，大概是埋怨他这么快就说话，抢了他的风头。

“是真的吗？”有人问，一边扣上扣子。

“昨天都被打到山后头去了……”还有人嘟囔。

“都是真的！你们这群废物！”路德维希忍不住想用更脏的字来骂他们，但他没有，他极力克制自己，脖子上的血管突突直跳。他捡了一条外套像挥舞扫帚一样赶地上的人，叫他们去集合。但是好多人的屁股像黏在地上似的，怎么赶都只是从一边翻到另一边。

“你们的班长呢？”

“班长昨天给炸死了！这里是一个排，麦克是排长！”有人说。路德维希注意到了这外套上的中士军衔。

“那你他妈给我起来！”路德维希去踢胖子的屁股，一脚下去，他发出待宰的猪一样的哀嚎，肯定是踢重了。利奥波德走上前去拉路德维希的胳膊。

“谁要你插手了！”他把长辈的手甩开。

“你们都知道我是谁吗？”他又瞪着蓝眼睛吹气，如果有和胖子一样的山羊胡的话，准能吹得滋滋颤。路德维希是谁？这些人当然是知道的，但是连麦克都表态了，谁还敢违抗排长呢。

门口突然传来一阵骚动。大家齐刷刷地往外看，一个个把脖子竖得像花园鳗。最先露出惊讶表情的是利奥波德。他个头很高，大约一米九，他一张大嘴巴大家就知道有什么好戏可看了。因为在西线的日子里他通常面无表情地在军队里走来走去，胳膊下夹一本画册，装得像个文化人般镇定，大家还没见过他这等模样。

果然，一个生面孔走进来，身材瘦高，脸是鹅蛋形，下巴稍尖，头盔护在腋下，一头柔顺的浅金色短发披着，微卷，眼睛和路德维希是一样的天蓝色，不同的是眉目极其和善。有人忽然叫出他的名字。“哈特温阁下！”但大多数人依旧迷惑地面面相觑。

“我是哈特温·贝什米特。”他说道，声音清亮，让几个年轻士兵想到电台的新闻播报员。听到这姓氏时人们惊讶地看向仍然满脸恼怒的路德维希，哈特温也望着他，见他无意解释才强笑着说：“普鲁士王国的勃兰登堡行省，和这二位一样的国家化身。你们过去没见过我，没关系，以后我会和你们一同作战。”

惊叹声此起彼伏，人们纷纷起身穿衣，有勋章的直接朝他举起来，唯恐这位正统的普鲁士长官看不到。但哈特温没再往那看，他又看了路德维希一会儿，转回来拍了两下手说：“好了，听说你们都喝得很多。现在赶紧想办法醒酒。谁是排长？”

“是我！麦克·兰茨。”胖子麦克站起来。

“我亲爱的兄弟。”哈特温走到他面前，把手放在他肩上，表情顿时严肃起来。大家意识到有什么坏消息要被宣布了——前一天的激战中敌人的炮弹越过了他们的钢丝网，整个连损失惨重，不少人被炸断了手脚，还有好些肚皮上破了洞，肠子直往外流，还有那些折在锋线上的马，马叫起来比人响多了，凄厉的哀鸣能响一夜，如同催命。每当这种场景发生他们总要借酒消愁，不然连觉都睡不着，更别提第二天的作战——酒精在后方的买卖额总是很大，好多果酱厂都改制酿酒，就为用这点安慰剂让年轻的小伙子们好好为祖国卖命。可没想到大家喝了酒，坏事还是找上门来破坏“好心情”。

他清了清嗓子说：“你们的连长伤得太重，没有救过来。”

胖子的脸一下就红了，眼睛里涌上来泪水。瘦子也瞪大了眼睛。哈特温重重地按住麦克的肩膀说：“所以这里暂时就靠你了。在重新编制之前，你要保护好大家。准备好出发！半小时后见。”

“都给我认真一点！”尽管还没想明白这整件事，路德维希却迅速地凝聚起威严对屋里的人吼，然后也快步走开。利奥波德跟上去，和他一前一后出了营棚。哈特温在前方走得飞快，路德维希想追上他，可利奥波德从后面去拉他，第二次被打开。“你别跟着我！你管你自己的部队去，如果你不想继续被叫成叛徒！”他没好气地对他嚷，利奥波德欲言又止，慢慢放缓了脚步，最后停在寂静的小路上。

路德维希走到和哈特温并排的位置问：“是我哥喊你来的？”

哈特温没回话，只管自己走。

“是他叫你来监视我的吗！”路德维希还在刚才的情绪里，现在他控制不住自己了。

“你说话啊！”他拽住哈特温的皮带。后者不得不停下，看了这个眼眶也红起来的小子一会儿，然后柔声开口道：

“路德维希，你都这么大了还是这么情绪化。这里是战场，这是不行的。”

路德维希咬着嘴唇，他还想回嘴，但那样正中了哈特温的谬论。他抽动着下巴，眼睛里直冒出怒火。

我亲爱的哥哥，你不信任我的能力吗？你非要找人盯着我的一举一动吗？他愤懑不平地想，放开了那只手。哈特温没再说太多，只朝路德维希点点头，把头盔戴上去，很快就走得没影了。路德维希本想原路返回，但是一回头就看见利奥波德还站在那，嘴里叼着一支烟，手插在衣袋里，头摆向他们的方向。

他一定都看见了，他狠狠咬着牙想。

+

战斗紧锣密鼓地拉开序幕。天还没有全暗，法国人放出了几只侦查气球。头顶上的东西飘过来的时候大家的酒意都醒了大半，知道了这是实打实的突袭。路德维希原本和麦克·兰茨的排在一起，背着一杆步枪趴进壕沟，但当他注意到哈特温就在不远处蹲着、时不时回过头看他一眼时，他决心离开他的监视。

二十分钟后第一颗炮弹在天空炸响，是法国人的。德国人也推来自己克虏伯，往山上狂轰滥炸。路德维希从战壕里出来，绕开被打得火红的坑道往旷野走。进攻还没开始，他要在两边大规模扫射前走到没有哈特温的地方去，去排解心里的怨气。他在基尔伯特堪称魔鬼的训练下早就比哥哥强壮了，为何想独自干出点什么时还要被管着呢？这个帝国难道不是他的吗？他已经长得这么大，基尔伯特不是应该为他自豪而非处处关照吗？

这天上午侦察兵刚告诉他昨天弗朗西斯来了前线，和普通士兵混在一起。对路德维希而言这是个难得的机会，他已经在凡尔登待了足够久，放过这次恐怕就再难遇到。上次在伊普尔会面时他没有表现好，留下相当多的遗憾，这次他要让那人看到自己的真实态度，兴许还能从高贵的法兰西身上拿到什么战利品，去基尔伯特面前邀功。他这样想的时候脸就热起来了，像冬天烤着火一样暖烘烘的。

他快走到山包下面时德军突然扔过去一颗照明弹，刹那间几十个扁扁的钢盔从山头上冒出来。路德维希很惊讶，依照射范围算这里竟埋伏了几百人。他没想过法军准备得这么充分。

但是他已经决定要走了，只能硬着头皮迎上去。他要彻底击碎这个民族的心。

“路德维希！”有人在后面喊他，他听出来是利奥波德，想必对方是来拦他的。他没打算理会，因为他们才刚刚发生过争执，他也不想回去有监管者在的士兵当中。但利奥波德三两步就跑了上来。他已经不抽烟了，只是一说话嘴里一股烟味。

“你要去哪，小鬼！”

“不用你管。你看好你的叛徒部队去。”

“你疯了，你要从后面上山去？这很危险。”

“弗朗西斯在山上。他能上前线，我怎么不能？”

“他……他脑子有问题，你不能和他一样疯！”

“但愿这是你的真心话。”路德维希面无表情地前进，心里却舒坦了不少，“你多说点他的坏话，我会把你当自己人。”

见拦截无望，利奥波德拽住了他的手腕，出其不意。路德维希愤怒地转过头来，见两枚手榴弹被推到面前。“你一个人跑上去，这很危险。”

路德维希诧异地接过来。

“还有，我得跟着你。你别嫌我烦。不然我回头先和哈特温说……不，我直接给基尔伯特讲，现在就回去发电报，不骗你。”在路德维希回答前他咧开嘴说，好像一点也不计较之前的辱骂，提到普鲁士的名字时也小心翼翼地敛起声，或许还有点恐惧加成的缘故，语气之恳切让他没法再发火。路德维希默许了，带着他往山里走。

利奥波德在帝国里的确是个特殊的存在，路德维希必须承认他和基尔伯特的处事方式很不一样，甚至在自己和基尔伯特熟络起来前，作为奥地利的长辈的巴伐利亚就常和他来往。如果不是因为信仰和政治上矛盾，他还是很乐意和这样体贴又随和的人相处——前提是没有那些矛盾，在凡尔登战场上发生了这么多事后，显然他不能像对其他哥哥一样对待利奥波德了，能和他相安无事地一起视察军队、到处乱走已经是他的宽容。

不过最重要的是，和他在一起比和哈特温在一起好太多，普鲁士人生来就讨厌利奥波德，他准不会是哥哥的眼线。

山上的林子里，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和医疗队走在队伍最后。天完全黑了，面向德国人的冲锋枪哒哒哒地开火。他们不愁照明，因为山上的树有好几棵都被点燃，噼噼啪啪地响着，黑烟冲天。和在平地上不一样，在山上烟只会越烧越浓，让人把肺都灼伤。弗朗西斯嘱咐大家戴好防毒面具——过去被毒气戕害的时候他们就在钻研这个，这用来对付烟雾也很有效。

他们发现的第一个伤员仰面躺在地上，军医说没伤到躯干，能活，叫一个列兵把他背走了。第二个就没那么幸运，正面开了一个大洞，血糊的内脏在地上摊着，身上还都是碎弹片。这就让军医十分犯难，他们得用担架运输他，他们的战地医院和工事都在山上，战斗结束前运送危险，而他大概率会死。“求求您救我吧……我还想活命！”那人泪流满面地说，拳头塞在肚子里，想要把伤口堵住来证明自己还很有希望，但实际上因为大量失血说话声比蚊子都轻。他脸上都是血和泥，看不出岁数，衣服也炸成破布了，看不出军衔。军医皱着眉头，蹲下来为他处理伤口。

“有救活的希望吗？能活就救救他吧。他还很年轻呢，他家里还有等他回去的父亲母亲。能让我们找到的都是幸运儿，不能放弃这丝希望。”弗朗西斯说。

军医是个不到四十岁的中尉，他想到自己的女儿，十七岁，刚从护士学校毕业就非要上战场来“为国家服务”，起先到比利时，后来不知被安排到哪里，彻底断了联系。他听着弗朗西斯的一席话，沉默地塞回了伤兵的内脏，再用一个小碗扣住嘱咐他按好，叫人把他抬到担架上去了。一行人继续往前走。

“但他很难挺过去。什么也没法减缓他的痛苦。”走出不远时，军医有些难过地对弗朗西斯说。“有时候遇到这样的不如给他一枪。”他自嘲般地摸出枪说，“你看，军医的手枪很多时候都用来做这个。”

弗朗西斯沉默不语，他经历过太多场战争，他们和他说这个还像是班门弄斧。

这时，一团黑影朝他们飞来。“趴下！”军医怒吼。士兵们马上就地倒下去，用双手护住脖子。没过两秒碎石与泥沙就和着滚滚热浪一起涌上来，弗朗西斯的头盔被什么硬东西打了一下，他感到一阵晕。还有滚烫的火苗落在他屁股上，他嘶嘶叫着往旁边打滚。“是点着了的草！”有个士兵偷偷把头抬起来，看见冒火星的蓬草在天上乱飞。他麻利地爬起来，用一块篷布在弗朗西斯身上和地上拍打，这才没让这一片都烧着。但是刚拍完就被中尉一脚踹回地上。“你不要命了！”他骂他说。

几分钟后石头雨停了，他们一个个站起来。突然间一声尖叫划破了夜空。弗朗西斯和军医同时扭过头，见一根颤抖不已的手指头正指向不远处的另一个小山包。

那里烧起了大火，正是在刚刚人们抬伤兵上山的方向，爆燃的火花撕裂了夜幕，浓烟与黑雾倾巢而出。弗朗西斯扶着一棵树踮起脚尖，努力想在火光里找什么，但是那里只有火光。

只有火光。

“你现在就要去找弗朗西斯？可现在还打着呢，你要被误伤的。”利奥波德后知后觉地问，他上山时还没料到路德维希是这种打算。刚刚年轻人无意间说漏了嘴，他着实受了不小的惊吓。

路德维希爬山的速度很快，他的肌肉不比利奥波德弱，关节却比他灵活。他固执的样子让利奥波德十分生气。他又问了一次，像苦口婆心的中学班主任，他都为自己感到可怜了。路德维希这回说：“你不必猜了，我要证明给你们看进攻凡尔登是正确的。”

“管他是正确还是错误的，你都已经这样干了你才说！而且谁质疑你了！基尔伯特不是……基尔伯特不是都让你在这里干了一年多了吗！”利奥波德说，瞪着路德维希的侧脸，可惜他没什么反应。周围的炮声此起彼伏，利奥波德怀疑他根本听不到，或者没听他讲话。

过了一会儿年轻人说：“但是早就有指责普鲁士的传单了，这都是你在搞鬼吧？”

“你瞎说什么！我才不搞这阴险的事。”

“呵。在柏林的人还不知道没能一举攻下凡尔登是谁的错。”

“你阴阳怪气地和谁说话！”

路德维希停下来，小心地拨开草丛。利奥波德看到地上躺着一条断掉的手臂。路德维希微微皱了下眉头又继续走。

“勃兰登堡来的事你知道吗？”

“我怎么会知道？”

路德维希想了一下说：“他把哈特温派到这儿，怎么不把你赶走？东线可打得稀烂。应该叫你去看看，正好。你和奥地利一样，只帮倒忙。”

“嘿，你这个小鬼——”利奥波德要去掀他的头盔，然后揉他的脑袋，但是刚抓住尖顶就感到一个冰凉的东西顶着他。是路德维希的手枪，顶在他下巴上。他愣在那儿。

“别碰我，你这傻逼。”他发现路德维希这天像吃了火药一样冲，说话时都带脏字，平时他不这样。

“你给我拿开！”利奥波德仰起头，枪口顺着脖子移到他喉结上。

路德维希瞪着他，眼睛里流淌的是士兵们开玩笑时所说的、“要把他吃了”的感情。利奥波德慢悠悠地举起双手。

路德维希把枪放下了，但是往他小腿前面踢了一脚。利奥波德发出一声闷哼。

“既然你要跟过来就别多事。跟着我，服从命令。”他冷眼看着他。

“是哈特温来这儿让你不爽了。”利奥波德一边弯腰揉着小腿骨一边说，他有时候就是没法把话憋在肚子里，但是安全起见，眼睛紧紧盯着路德维希插在后腰的枪。还好现在的确是安全的。

路德维希没跟他顶嘴。因为现在他正停下步子，慢慢地举起望远镜，直直看着前面。

“弗朗西斯在那里。”他用颤抖的声音说，望着二十米开外的地方，镜筒里的男人披散着缎子一样的金发，那张脸他绝对不会认错，“五个人，在他身边。”他看了一会儿对面的军服样式补充说：“是医疗队。”

在利奥波德回应之前，路德维希已经咬开手榴弹扔了出去。

火苗窜起来的时候，他心里的火焰也“轰”地点燃了。

猝不及防的爆炸让几人跌倒在地。“快跑！”弗朗西斯对他们喊。不久前他刚按照军医所言“了结”了一个痛苦不堪的人，那人的下半身几乎被炸没了。军医说就地掩埋就好，但弗朗西斯想把他带回去，他说既然牺牲了总得安葬得体面些。这人的头盔也不知飞到哪去了，弗朗西斯朝着他眉毛中间的地方开枪，只有一点血和一点白花花的脑子流出来，但眼睛始终睁着，没有闭合。他把自己的头盔盖在他脸上。

“这样可不行！您的头发太亮眼了。”军医很担忧。

“没关系。像我这样的战场上遇到时总会留点情面，再说我可死不了。”他笑了两声自我安慰。山上的火熄灭了，炮声也轻下去，他们把防毒面具都摘了。皎洁的月亮挂在天上，照着他疲惫但满带笑意的脸，上面有被汗板结的血痂，还有泥块。这一晚他们只找到十七八个伤兵，根据经验，有六七十个受了伤失去行动能力的还得等几小时以后让能走路的去找。

弗朗西斯说的不假。从某个年代开始战场上不打国家化身的要害就成了一条不成文的规矩，大家总是小心翼翼地遵守，尤其是当两个化身相遇时，头破血流的场景是要极力避免的，他们更倾向于在会议室里推杯换盏地谈事情，美其名曰“风度”。

但是现在手榴弹真的在他们身边爆炸了。弗朗西斯发疯似的把他们赶走。几个小伙子被中尉带着撤退，他也往另一边跑。他本以为这是一次偶然的攻击，但是接着枪声在他身边响起。他翻滚到一棵树后面，子弹击中了树干。接着第二颗手榴弹飞过来了，他跑到二十米外的地方，看见地上有棵树在爆炸中被生生折断，拔地而起。

路德维希已经到了山上，趴进草丛，悄然把枪口探出去。在没有照明的战场上弗朗西斯几乎没可能发现他，他这边却看得一览无余。他看见被挑衅激怒的法国人摸出手枪上了膛，往地上趴下来，边匍匐着后退边环视四周。

“你在干什么！”利奥波德高声叫骂，声音因为喘气而断断续续的。他刚刚被甩开一大截。周围渐渐热闹起来，在对峙中略胜一筹的德军已经冲到山上开始肉搏，铁锹、刺刀和匕首都被用来对付敌人。他小心翼翼躲避着人们的行进路线来到路德维希身边。这骂声太响，弗朗西斯也朝这边看过来。

“你不能这样打他！基尔伯特也不许你这样做！战争从来不是你打了他就能判出胜负的事……你要国际舆论怎么看……”他不顾路德维希难看得像死人一样的脸色，继续大喊大叫。

弗朗西斯听出了他的声音，向他抬起上半身：“利奥波德？”

他咬咬牙站起来，举起一只手挥舞，希望能缓解局势。

“你和谁在一起？”

他不知该如何说，脸上却已显露出极难堪的样子。

弗朗西斯看到他脚边的草丛动了，又厉声问：“谁在那？”。

“难道是那个小鬼？基尔伯特的弟弟？”他拔高语调。

基尔伯特的名字成为压垮他的最后一根稻草，路德维希找准位置，扣动了步枪的扳机。

“趴下！”利奥波德喊他，几乎在同一瞬间踢开了那杆枪。子弹朝弗朗西斯的后脑飞过去，然后是一声穿进皮肉的闷声。利奥波德往对面跑，他听到那声音就知道事情完蛋了，如果只是士兵误伤还好说，但这是路德维希……弗朗西斯一被打中就倒了下去，像被按灭的蜡烛一样看不见了。利奥波德疯狂地跑，四周一片漆黑，恐惧像巨涛一样翻涌，他不知道他在哪儿。但是他跑出约十米远的时候背后的人又开始上膛，枪声又响了，这回是手枪。他一边打滚一边在地上乱摸，终于抓到一只湿漉漉的手，还是热的，他不敢打开手电筒，只掐了一下那人的手腕，对方也反过来抓他。他又摸到他的头发，同样潮湿的长头发，空气里都是血的味道。

他把弗朗西斯压在身体下面，心里数着枪声，想着路德维希是真的疯了，这可怎么办呢，这个蠢驴要怎么面对法国人和普鲁士人。等到对方把子弹打光时他把伤员扛在肩上，手托着屁股，像扛一个麻袋一样朝侧面跑过去。他不知道路德维希是不是还会丧心病狂地去捡步枪，但是他觉得他得救弗朗西斯，除此以外没有更好的选择。

如果年轻的路德维希在这件事上犯了错，他要尽可能去弥补它。这个莫名其妙的夜晚发生的所有事都是这样荒唐，先发疯的路德维希可没资格怪他……就算怪他他也认了，现在他就得扛着弗朗西斯跑。

+

山野无知无觉地安静下来。天空蒙上一层灰，为数不多的几颗的星星愈发黯淡，一声接一声的呼救在星空下连绵不绝，任谁听了都心里揪得慌。退到后方的士兵稍作休整又回到战场借手电的微光找寻同袍。他们的防御几乎被炸毁了，排长麦克的胳膊被弹片拉了一个大口子，刚缝合好，走路的时候同侧的脚一踩下去就疼，他怀疑他们给他打的根本不是麻药，可能只是用来自欺欺人的针剂，但医生坚称是他喝了酒的缘故，让药力发挥得不好。“那不怪你，那不怪你。”麦克嘟哝着，嘴唇惨白，直哆嗦。他和瘦子走散了。他坚持要上去找瘦子。“史蒂夫跟我从士官学校就在一起了。”他龇牙咧嘴的样子很滑稽，“他要是死了我得给他养老母亲。”

没走几步他竟然哽咽起来：“那我就更不能死了。我死了他母亲也得饿死。”

路德维希站在山坡下，双手垂在身侧，微驼着背，眼神空洞洞的，脸上什么表情都没有。他的头发几乎全散下来，碎发盖在眉毛上面、勾在耳朵旁边，颧骨上的擦伤里嵌着泥，棱角分明的嘴唇起皮了，嘴角的破口带点血，全脸被月光一照就只剩下二十岁小伙子的懵懂和茫然。哈特温抱着水壶过来叫他洗把脸，路德维希像聋了似的，一动不动。

“洗把脸吧！”哈特温把毛巾打湿了按到他脸上。他希望路德维希能自己接住它，但是他的手没抬起来，眼珠子也不动。哈特温只好替他抹了把脸。

“谢谢。”他舌头不太利索地说。

“那现在怎么办呢？要去找他吗？”哈特温直奔主题。

路德维希摇头，过了几秒又再次摇头，眼睛瞪得像天上的月亮那么大，一看就是吓坏了。

“你打他哪儿了？”

“不知道……”

“到底哪儿。”

“头。”

“打中了吗？”

他又摇头晃脑的。

“打没打中你也不知道吗？基尔伯特就这么教你？”

路德维希慌忙说：“可能是……可能是打中了。太黑了，视野不行。”

哈特温意味深长地瞟他一眼：“那巴伐利亚呢？你也打他了？”

“可、可能打了。”

“你这人说话一点也没个数。”哈特温露出一抹愠色。

“打了。但是应该没打中。我把弹匣都打空了，没、没听见声音。”

“手枪？”

“是。”

“你真的有毛病。”他在他脑门上敲了一下，路德维希闭上眼睛，紧缩着眼皮。哈特温把剩下的水一口气喝完了，手叉在腰上说：“那你再休息十分钟吧。等会我们上去看看。不管怎么说先把人找到。你要打了巴伐利亚事情就严重了。”

路德维希的脑袋里和浆糊一样，他分不清什么严重什么不严重，他只想到月下弗朗西斯亮晶晶的头发，索姆河的战线比凡尔登的还遭，他每天都急得不行，弗朗西斯却像跃出水面的鱼一样生机勃勃；又想到1870年的凡尔赛宫里，骨瘦嶙峋的男人不失威严的怒瞪，那个眼神真的能让他做噩梦，就算他们把华服和珠宝都套到他身上，围在他身边说些阿谀奉承的话也不能抵消这种不适。

要摧毁一个民族怎么这样难呢？要做出一番事业怎么这么难呢？

哈特温往帐篷里去灌水，但路德维希还站在原地不走。他又折回来，绕着他打量一番，最后轻轻用靴尖踢了他一脚：“走了。你哥不在，现在我就是你哥。”

路德维希从阴影里抬起脸，如同大梦初醒，找回焦点的瞳孔不停摇晃，斑驳的树影和深幽的怨恨装在里面。

德国兵拿着铁锹在树林里走来走去，利奥波德单手把弗朗西斯扛在肩上走，满心祈祷别被人撞见，一是说不清身份，二是说不清关系。说实话，他也不知道自己和对方算什么关系。他们从建国以后还真没怎么见面了，也不是说避嫌，只是见到了也不知道该说什么。两年前的七月，奥地利来向他诉苦被普鲁士威胁开战的时候，他硬着头皮去找弗朗西斯问他的态度。“那打呗。毕竟和俄国有同盟。”他说得云淡风轻，正在茶室里摆弄自己的陶艺作品。“说得像你有这个能力阻止普鲁士似的。现在你家里谁说了算？”

“上次的罪还不够你受的？”

“那肯定比不了，俄罗斯是个忠诚又不要命的帮手。”弗朗西斯架起腿朝他笑，这话题让他不高兴了，他也想反过来捉弄他，“你不会是关心我吧？被基尔伯特逼得走投无路了？”

“那我们就又是敌人了。”但是利奥波德愣愣地看着前面说。

“风水轮流转，这种事再平常不过。战场上见到我可别打脸啊。”

“别开玩笑了。这和以前的战争完全不一样。”他正色道，“恐怕是比三十年战争还残酷的浩劫。”

“啊呀，说得真吓人。你不想打吧？被北德人绑架的感觉很不好受。所以，时至如今你后悔吗？”

时至如今你后悔吗？利奥波德闭上眼睛，耳边全都是战斗时伤员撕心裂肺的哭喊。善良的路德维希二世曾经在普奥战争后建造的陵园里忏悔，他觉得他也有必要搞这一套了。

到了渺无人烟的森林深处利奥波德把弗朗西斯平放在地上。几棵参天的树是夜里最好的荫蔽，他预计他们能在这里待上至少两小时，搜寻伤员的士兵走走停停，速度远比他跑过来慢，但如果离法军的地堡太近就不好说——他还不知道法军都在哪儿，只能寄希望于不是这儿。不过，现在他最担心的是对方失去意识。万幸，他看见弗朗西斯躺下去的时候还能眨两下眼睛。利奥波德往他脸上泼了点水，托起他的肩膀说，你能抬头吗？

“痛死了。”弗朗西斯跟他抱怨。

“你抬一下头。”利奥波德嗓子里直冒烟，他一直跑，还担心对方伤到脊椎被颠簸震坏了，急得口干舌燥的。或许是语气里的诚恳被听见了，弗朗西斯勉强动了一下脖子，然后又夸张地叫起来。

“不行，痛死了痛死了……”

利奥波德用手掌托住他的后脑，把他缓缓放回地上。

“应该没什么大事。”他自言自语。

“事情大了！”弗朗西斯一边哼哼一边叫骂，“那个小杂种，真的是个疯子。早就该知道是疯子，他没有任何道德操守可言。他总有一天要自食其果。”

“你别叫了。你这样叫根本看不出痛的样子。”

“哈……没见过我受伤的时候吗，那你太孤陋寡闻了。”

利奥波德听见两声夹着气音的笑，他很惊讶对方在这时候还能笑出来。但是他回顾他们从童年到现在的会面往来，确信没见过这种样子的弗朗西斯。他说，我把你翻过来看一下，你别再喊了，会把人喊过来的。

利奥波德小心地抬起他，第一次发觉弗朗西斯这么沉。他屏住呼吸让他脸朝下趴着，把一块毛巾垫在他下巴下面。他冲干净双手，用剩下的水把他脖子后面冲洗干净，用手电筒照过去，看到血从一道沟壑里涌上来，像一汪潭水，莹莹反光。

“你头发太长了。”他说着去摸匕首，弗朗西斯叫起来，说不行，你找个布条把我头发扎好就完事了。

“都什么时候了！”利奥波德嘴上这么说，还是割下一块碎布，把头发拢在手心，一圈圈地缠到发辫上去。他给萨克森扎头发的次数自己都数不清，作为男人，他对这事意外地擅长。

他把血擦干，仔细研究一番那个开放的伤口，虽然灼痕看来恐怖但能确定没被正中，看来他踢的那一脚救了他。他压根不敢想如果谁的头盖骨被打飞了要怎么处理，那种伤通常一年半载地都好不了，骨头长得很慢，然后就得一直护着脑袋上凹进去的一块。

“看来没大事。”他重复了一遍，“但是我没有药。你能自己走吗？”

“你看我能走吗？”

利奥波德陷入沉思。按理说最好的解决方案是把弗朗西斯送去法国营地附近。但是自己是什么身份？对方能告诉他位置吗？不过他马上又想到，按理说，自己根本不该管这事。就算路德维希犯了错，那就犯了，他不管就和这事撇清关系，他管了非但不能挽回局势还两头得罪……他这样做和奸细有什么区别呢？

真的一个个都不让人省心，他啐一口唾沫，蹲在地上，不知不觉就仰头看起天空了。烟尘散了些，漆黑的天上月亮很大很圆，四周万籁俱寂，远方的原野上亮起点点星光，是举着手电的士兵。虽说是冬天但气温还不是很低，凉风拂面，常绿树的叶片哗啦啦响，还能听见猫头鹰叫。他想这气氛是极好的，对于两个在这里独处的人而言，但考虑到这是在战场上，那就大打折扣了。

“你看什么呢？”弗朗西斯的呼喊打断他的遐想。他低下头，看到对方把一只手伸过来，朝他勾勾手指。

“你说我怎么办呢？”他脱口而出，然后后悔了。

“哈，你现在真的里外不是人啊，巴伐利亚。”弗朗西斯又在笑，他笑的时候肺里发出呼哧呼哧的声音，可能是吸进了烟气。利奥波德把毛巾垫在他脖子后面，觉得流血实在太多，想了想还是用布条给他简单包了下。

“下面都是德国人，他们可能上山来找。要是来找你就完蛋了。”他坐下来，屈起腿，双手放在膝盖中间，把手电筒关上了，过了一会儿又喃喃自语说，“来找我也完蛋了。”

“还是在这待着吧。之后的事之后再说。”他替弗朗西斯做了决定，对方好像没声了，不知道是不是流血流的。

都怪路德维希，他拿一个石头在地上乱画，他早就知道这家伙成事不足败事有余，他见他第一眼就知道了。那个咋咋呼呼的笨蛋，他觉得奥地利和普鲁士都看走眼了，竟然甘心为他奉献自己，还非要扯着他参与这种破事。

他靠在旁边的树上，看怀表里指针一分一秒地走。过了大概半个小时，弗朗西斯醒了，衣服在地上擦出窸窸窣窣的声音。利奥波德问他你是不是很痛。他忍着没说话。利奥波德摸了摸他的额头，感觉发热了，还都是汗。

“我有一管吗啡。”他说。

弗朗西斯说：“那你给我吧。”

“但这样好吗？”

“你放心，没那么容易上瘾……”

“我应该帮你吗？”他看着自己的双手问，上面的血都干透了，他握拳的时候指关节传来强烈的牵拉感。他俯下身去，一个东西从内衣里面硌到他，他想起来是连上前线也戴着的十字架。

“你不是没当自己是德国人吗？”弗朗西斯从地上一路摸到他的脚踝，没找到着力点，又把手缩回来。

“你这样说我就要揍你了。”利奥波德警告他，“我是德国人，这个国家有我们每个人的一份。”

弗朗西斯趴在那笑：“我真的恨德国人。我想把你们每个人都送到地狱里。”

“我只是觉得事情不应该这样发展。”利奥波德颓丧地垂下头，“好像一开始就不应该这样。那就怪奥地利吧，这个死小鬼，一点也不坚定。总之一个巴掌拍不响，他和普鲁士都有错。”

“所以给我一针吧，你都把我背到这儿了。”弗朗西斯说。

利奥波德没再拒绝，从口袋里拿出针剂给他打进去。弗朗西斯说自己趴累了，他就坐在地上，把人抱着靠在自己怀里，让他颈部悬空，不要碰到伤口。

哈特温跟着路德维希摸着小路走上去。路德维希像个遭受重创的人，问什么都说记不清，记不清往哪个方向，记不清周围都有什么，他们走到山里，法国人的尸体倒是遇见了好几个，就是没看到活的。路德维希看到有几个脑袋被削掉一半，还有的连脑袋的形状都找不着了，他想到弗朗西斯也被打到头，有点后怕。

“如果是你你会救法国吗？”他问哈特温。

“不会吧。”哈特温答。

“但是我也不会主动打他。这事，没必要，只要他没先打你。”他认真找着地上的痕迹。爆炸后的场面很惨烈，大片大片的树木折断了，本来就稀疏的草一片焦黑。他觉得泥土是红色的，不知本就如此还是染上了血。

“你要跟我哥说吗？”他停下来，眼睛里一闪一闪的，嘴唇蠕动着，很是不安。

“再说吧。先解决眼前的事。”哈特温脚步不停。

路德维希只好继续跟着他，替他打光。

他们几乎在同时看到了一个尖盔。哈特温往旁边照过去，看到一个脑袋从中间被劈成两半的德国兵，他侥幸活到最后的肉搏，只活到这里而已。

“这是个德国人。”路德维希说，其实他还是很麻木。

“你认得他吗？”哈特温蹲下来翻他的衣服，想找士兵证一类的东西，却在平视他的脸时愣住了。

“这是史蒂夫。那个跟麦克在一起的人。”

“不过麦克一点事都没，只是手碰伤了。”他又补充道。

路德维希想到几个小时前他们还活生生地在喝酒，突然觉得心脏被人揪了一下。

“要……要把他带走吗？”他问。

“我们吗？”哈特温想了一下，“在这做个记号吧，等原路返回时把他带回去。”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放一点我的自设。  
> 利奥波德-巴伐利亚：大概是奥地利的父辈量级。和萨克森差不多大。  
> 阿布雷希特·冯·韦廷-萨克森：本文没出现，和勃兰登堡疑似父子。  
> 哈特温·贝什米特-勃兰登堡：和普、奥差不多大。原本和基尔伯特结婚，德国统一后自动变成兄弟了。  
> 赫尔曼-黑森：第一节里提到的那个被拿破仑划了眼睛的。  
> 路德维希：1815年以德意志邦联的身份在维也纳出生，那时候就有差不多十岁大。傻乎乎地被奥地利（放置式）抚养到全境进入北德意志关税同盟，然后被普鲁士接管。1848年民族之春后曾短暂被奥地利接回去。  
> 本文提到的部分内容在我写的《1870——利奥波德在凡尔赛》还有《卡诺莎之行》里有，不过没有看过也不影响阅读。

弗朗西斯在利奥波德身上睡了一觉，醒来时脖子后面灼烧般的疼痛已经变成隐隐钝痛，不再烦人。他被压麻了一条手臂，试着活动了一下，马上被按住手腕。那种感觉很微妙，好像一只包在铁壳里的手被碰到了，感受不到接触物的热度。他睁不开眼睛，觉得眼皮黏糊糊的，可能是缺水。缺水，他想到这个，突然觉得嗓子也变得干疼。

“我的水还有吗？”他哑着声音问。

利奥波德一直醒着，他把弗朗西斯的手放回自己的两只手之间，用体温替他暖手。两小时里气温降了几度，在山上过夜会很冷，尤其是发热的时候，像掉到冰洞里似的。

“我来拿。”利奥波德说。他把水壶拧开，贴在弗朗西斯的嘴唇上，缓缓倾斜了一个角度。水也是冰的，但是对于一条燥热的舌头有无穷的吸引力，引得他想抱住整壶水对着嘴喝。但利奥波德不能让他那么做，现在他们一共只有这壶水了，这对他也像金子一样宝贵，他不想把它们全留给法国。

“我的手臂好麻。”弗朗西斯蹬了一下腿。

“那你换个姿势。”

“我刚才就想那样做，你抓我手了。”

“我以为你要干什么呢！”利奥波德扶着他换成坐姿，他一立直身体就感受到自己的头有多重了。头重脚轻，这个词一点都不假。不过他能睁眼了。他睁开眼睛时连方向都分不清，周围的黑色没有一点差别。

“这玩意还挺好用的。”他说。

“什么玩意？”

“吗啡。”

“我以为你很依赖这个呢。”

弗朗西斯这时候情不自禁地想起和医疗队搜寻伤员的场景，最后的记忆定格在手榴弹爆炸时扬起的尘土上。他不知道那些人怎样了。中尉是个经验丰富的老兵，早年被派遣到非洲服役，应对危情的能力不在话下。他们才相处没个把月，但他已经把中尉当成朋友，于公于私他都希望他能活。虽然人类的性命在他们看来，总也不过是历史洪流里的一颗砂，大一点的风就能给它卷到不知何处去。

“这是我第一次用，你信吗？”他弯起嘴角说。他原以为自己不该和德国人聊太多，不过现在这种安宁平和的感觉有魔力，让他只想一直躺在这儿，好像这是个与世隔绝的地方，远离炮火和硝烟。

“不信。”果然，利奥波德瞥了他一眼，“这种伤真不是什么大事，用不着。”

“你没被打到过脖子吧。一步也走不了。动哪儿都牵着。”

“你这也是瞎吹。上世纪、上上世纪我跟你打仗的时候哪没被打过？你就是喜欢矫揉造作！”

“脖子！有吗？”他问得很认真，利奥波德想他是不是脑子烧坏了，这是研究这个的时候吗？

“所以到底有吗？”他瞪着利奥波德，就像在问的不是脖子而是矫揉造作这个词。

巴伐利亚人朝天上看，眼珠转了一圈：“没有。”

“我就说没有。”弗朗西斯把手塞到衣服里，向后躺下去，“再给我点水。”

“你怎么又躺下了！”利奥波德好不容易才享受起那段不算太糟的时光，就被迫把思绪抽出来应对现实，他伸手托住弗朗西斯，因为不高兴而撒了个谎，“没水了，哪有那么多水。我说，你是不是因为失血……”

求真起见，他顺手去检查缠在他脖子后面的布条，没想到冰冷的水珠一摸就是一手。他小声抱怨说怎么流这么多血。弗朗西斯听见了，一把耳朵凑过去他就合上嘴唇。

“你家小疯子干的。”弗朗西斯说，假意闭眼，从眼皮细缝里偷瞄他，“你们注定要输的。”

利奥波德抿着嘴，看着十分愧疚，脸上的表情也变得凝重。他和很圆很大的月亮对视，想路德维希这时候在做什么。他大概已经回到营棚了。战斗结束了。现在搜寻应该也结束了。人们不会耗费时间找两个小时都找不到的伤员，那种不会叫的撑不了多久就死了。就地掩埋的工作可能会久些，但是，他们会把人埋在这座山上吗？有多少人知道自己和法国一起走的事？他们是不是正想怎么掘地三尺把他找出来，然后当作叛徒惩戒呢？

“喂，你现在不觉得痛吧？”他开始想另外的方案。

“还行吧。”

“那你能站起来吗？”

弗朗西斯警觉地睁眼，发觉视力有点模糊，大概是药物作用，巴伐利亚的脸变得比平时柔和，像他们更亲密的时候通常看向他的样子。

“我看，要不我陪你走一段，然后你自己走回去。”他边说边自己先起来了，然后去拽弗朗西斯的手，不过怎么拽都拽不动。

“你放心，你说到哪让我回去我就回去。”他补充道。

“我现在看不清路。”弗朗西斯说，揉着眼睛，打了个哈欠。

利奥波德狐疑地低下头，想从他脸上找到说谎的证据，但是只看到他因为失血白得和脸一样的嘴唇，还有脸颊上亮莹莹的汗珠。

“真看不清，我保证。可能是副作用呢？”他的瞳孔在电筒的光下眯成一个小点，虹膜表面的纹路很清晰。利奥波德仔仔细细地照他的眼睛，直到泪水涌出来才觉得这不太合适。

“那你也不能一直跟我在一起啊。”利奥波德叹了口气，“你也知道……我们……”

他开始后悔自己没听奥地利的话好好修炼沟通技巧了，现在他觉得有一千句话一起积在心里，他就是不知道该怎么讲。

路德维希跟着哈特温一路走一路打量遍地死去的法国人。过去他站在高处眺望时也见过这么多尸体，但没亲临现场时恐怖。如果不是这天要进战场找人他可能永远看不到。清场与殓尸，基尔伯特教给他的课程中没有这一门。即使躺在地上的是敌人的士兵，他也能感受到从残缺不全的死尸身上展现出的惨烈震撼。他们是否心甘情愿为法兰西送死呢？他正在想这个问题。这是一段上坡路，他可以放心踩着哈特温的脚印走而分心去思考。他一直反对士兵喝太多酒，因为那样会麻痹神经，会影响他们扣动扳机的速度，会影响他们判断目标的准确度。但是他叫军官去整治时对方告诉他这也是为了消除恐惧。“如果不叫他们喝酒，他们都睡不着觉，吃不下饭，没几天人就垮了。”他见过一个从炮袭里被人抬回来的年轻人，大概还没到二十，把裤子全尿湿了。那时他还没这么凶戾，他亲自和他说了许多大道理，那人在他面前抖得像被猫抓住的老鼠，连话都说不出。

后来他怎样了？他不知道，他想那样心理素质的人不该被选进军队里，或者他们的长官没尽到教导责任。但是对那个孩子的关心也仅仅到此为止了，不久后他就回柏林，处理更麻烦的东线的事——倒也不能说处理，只是旁听哥哥和埃德尔斯坦的讨论。这样的场合下他总是难插上话的，但只要判断谁占了上风，然后就跟着他说、把另一方说服了就行。他既喜欢又讨厌这种讨论。喜欢的理由是，他可以远离脏兮兮的壕沟，穿上体面的衣服坐在办公室里，还能以德意志的身份同奥地利说上几句话，看他监护人身份以外面对自己时的表情；而讨厌的理由是，基尔伯特常常当着罗德里赫的面批评他，让他刚刚建立起来的一点自信心消失殆尽，好像一夜之间变回了美泉宫里的小孩子。

现在看到这些尸体，他又感觉自己变小了，变得又小又黑，变成宇宙里的一个小点，就算他的版图在地球仪上那么大，那么广阔。他们也有像史蒂夫于麦克那样重要的密友吗？或者一对密友都丧生了呢？

“我做的事是不是真的很过分？”他问哈特温。

“也还好吧。过去打仗的时候的确会揪着对面的化身不放。你认识的人大多都被这样打过。”

路德维希觉得哈特温误会了他的意思，不过他顺势问道：“打哪里？打头？”

哈特温想了想说：“那倒很少。因为你也知道我们这样的身份怎么打也不会死……通常把人抓回来会有成就感。如果打到头的话，那局面太难看了。”

“那比，那比我这严重的情况呢？很多吧？”

“有一定是有的。”哈特温轻描淡写地回答。

“谁呢？”

“总之是有的。不过你别盯着我看，我没被人打过。”

路德维希沉下眉毛。他感到莫名沮丧。

“埃德尔斯坦先生呢？”

“他……应该没有吧。”

“为什么？”路德维希感到很惊讶，他想起来小时候和埃德尔斯坦睡觉时对方身上时常有伤，“因为他在神圣罗马帝国的时候，位高权重？”

“也许吧，也许吧。”他语气里的敷衍连路德维希都听出来了。

他皱着眉头嘟哝：“那你跟我说大家都被打过。”

“那……那你哥被打过。”哈特温心不在焉，他正站在高处往下看，下面一点光也没有。如果巴伐利亚带着法国逃跑会去哪里？他们会不会有意避着德国人，还是去了法国的地堡？

他很快否定了这个念头。即使巴伐利亚享有帝国里最多的特权，他也不认为对方敢做这样逾越的事。

“基尔伯特？”路德维希觉得眼前一亮，他所听到的睡前故事中哥哥总是赢，几乎没被人欺负过，“是什么时候？”

“挺多时候的。”哈特温想了想，“他以前常常跟人一起冲锋，天不怕地不怕。有一次他的手和腿都被打断了，嘴里也说不出话，更别说其他大大小小的伤。”

“这真过分。”他嘴上这样说，心疼之余却有一丝窃喜冒上来，他很愧疚自己会有这样的反应，看着别处问，即使哈特温背对着他，“那谁敢这样做？”

“奥地利。”是一声咬牙切齿的回答。

这对于路德维希来说是难以处理的信息，他需要点时间来思考对策。这时候哈特温厉声的指责收走了他回答的机会：“但无论如何你今天做的事，真的，完全是野蛮人的作风。法国人的仇恨会再高涨。对于还在观望的中立国来说，只要弗朗西斯向他们添油加醋地描述这事，总有人会信他的眼泪。你知道之前基尔伯特帮你处理潜艇的事费了多少功夫吗？现在打成这样……要是美国参战怎么办呢？总而言之，今天我对你真的很失望。”

路德维希觉得一头冷水浇到了自己头上，他扇了两下睫毛，想要道歉又觉得喉咙被堵着，而哈特温正回头望他，他的确该说点什么了。可惜僵持了半分钟后，他想现在说什么也不合适，一句话也不敢再说。

“其实我现在很后悔。”利奥波德足足犹豫了两分钟才蹲回去，期间弗朗西斯一直靠在树上，乜着眼睛看他。

“我感觉我救你也就是一时冲动。对，我和路德维希一样，都只凭冲动就做事了。”他敲打着自己的脑袋，“你根本没事，你自己也能解决这些伤。但是我跟过来就不合适了。”

“虽然跟基尔伯特做事确实感觉很糟……”

他再叹一口气，坐好了，和弗朗西斯并排靠着。对方肩膀一歪压在他身上。他愣了一会儿，把弗朗西斯搂住了。碰到他脖子的时候他想是不是该换块布，这个已经吸饱了血。

“等药效过了我再走吧。”弗朗西斯说，“现在看什么都和在水里似的。我也不知道会这样。真不该用吗啡。”

“你不是说走不了？”

“到时候天要亮了，走不了也得走。”他听起来挺不耐烦的，“如果我有力气我就打回来了。这种事真是……闻所未闻。你们真的，一路货色。”

“我跟他不一样！我觉得你说得对，刚才他要是打到我了我肯定会回击……不过也得等回到营地。”

“我是说打你。”

“什么？”

“真的，我平生最讨厌德国人。你也是两年前就来过凡尔登吧？当时的情况你也看到了……喂！你！”

弗朗西斯没把话说完就被压在地上，利奥波德很重，他根本挣扎不开。对方撩开他的外衣在后腰摸来摸去，终于把枪抽出来丢到远处。他们坐起来的时候弗朗西斯往他脸上打了一拳。他也没躲，结结实实地用颧骨接下来。

“你别乱来。”他揉着被打的地方说。

“你们真的脑子都有问题！”弗朗西斯躺在地上叫，“我要打你早打了！”

利奥波德把自己的枪也扔到一边，向他展开双手：“你看，现在我也没有武器。我没别的意思。”

“过去你也干了不少欺负人的事，你是什么德性还有谁不知道？”他小心地挪回弗朗西斯身旁，先轻轻触到他的肩，然后把身体贴过去，把他抱住，或者说是禁锢住。弗朗西斯动了一下，没再抵抗，把头靠进他臂弯里。利奥波德支撑着他的脑袋说：“立场上我们还是敌人。”

弗朗西斯缓缓眨着眼睛，感受到背上如同安抚孩子手势的轻揉拍打。他觉得奇怪，不过没有力气和利奥波德再开玩笑，所以只是安静聆听。利奥波德的眼睛一会儿往这瞟，一会儿往那看。片刻后，他说：“我的士兵确实很认真对待战争。他们和我不一样，他们是人。为祖国战斗是义务。”

“别和我说这种话。”弗朗西斯差点就把这句话用唾骂的语气讲出来。

“不过当时他也确实对着你的脑子打，如果我没在，你还是得吃不少苦。你身边那几个也活不了。”

他抚摸的方式很不一样，像羽毛划过湖面，厚厚的军服减轻了痒的感觉而造成了一种新的酥麻感。当他的拇指划过脊椎的时候弗朗西斯确信有什么不太对劲了。他的第一反应是阻止这个德国人把事情变得更糟，但是话到喉咙口的时候他又想弄明白这究竟是什么意思。这是一种暗示吗，或者仅仅是因为他是伤员而要采用独特的安抚手法？他倾向于后者。他和巴伐利亚相处了一千年，虽然从一个世纪前那种事才开始发生，他不认为这是个会对失去行动力的敌人有非分之想的人。

+

路德维希终于找到了丢失的枪。哈特温劈头盖脸地骂他，说他竟然能在战场上把枪都丢了。他把头点得如同鸡啄米，散开的刘海随着头颅的动作一上一下。太滑稽了，太丢脸了，他真希望能即刻拿发胶把头发捋回去。被训斥的场景总是千篇一律，骂声落在身上时那些被马鞭抽打的日子就和电影胶片一样在眼前跑起来。训练场、书房、卧室或者是富丽堂皇的凡尔赛宫里，不管在哪，但凡他做了不达基尔伯特期望的事对方就要就地取材地找东西打他，那时悲愤就盈满他的眼睛，和滚烫的泪水一起咕噜咕噜地翻滚。他并不怕疼，他只是受不了长辈恨铁不成钢的凝视。他从维也纳来到柏林后才知道做一个“军队的国家”并不简单，那时他对于军事基本一窍不通，基尔伯特领他在宫殿里走的时候却煽风点火似的对每个人说，这就是大家的祖国，大家的德意志。他眼睛里的火苗急得要窜出来了，下巴昂得高高的，迫不及待想和基尔伯特说话。基尔伯特把他拉到边上说，放心吧，以后你就跟着我学习，本大爷亲自教你，你很聪明，肯定很快就能变得比他们都刚强健壮。

可是埃德尔斯坦先生说我很笨，他扯着衬衣的下摆说。

基尔伯特蹲下来帮他把衣服在裤腰里塞好，刮在他脸蛋上的手指头粗糙得如同砂纸。“你一点都不笨。你肯定能好的。但是你得吃得了苦。”

如果“吃得了苦”指的是能忍受一次次拓展身体极限的训练，那么他并无怨言，只是很快他就发现这指的是面对美泉宫以外恶意重重的世界。他很强大、很富有，但一顶无名小辈的帽子扣上来时他怎么也无法逃脱。“你管他们做什么呢？你只管做好你的事。”基尔伯特常用这句话呛他，眼睛半斜着，瞳孔只有针尖大，红是冰冷而漠不关心的红。还有时候他干脆拿起一个据说是十八世纪制造的鼻烟盒跑到外面抽烟，路德维希很怕烟味，脚步只能跟到门口。基尔伯特把鼻烟盒握在手心里，却咬着烟卷。

“过去他只是普鲁士。”这句话是他偷偷摸摸潜进基尔伯特皇宫以外的家、误打误撞在抽屉里看见那个有弹痕的鼻烟盒时来清扫的哈特温说的，言下之意好像在说，但现在他变成你这个麻烦鬼的哥哥了。

“你他妈就不能只管好你自己的事。”后来基尔伯特知道了这个小插曲后也只是推了他一把，把烟雾吐到他脸上。加冕之后他确实不曾打他了。

路德维希叹了口气。

“你叹什么气！我说的有错吗？”背着双手的哈特温已经绕着他走了整整两圈。步枪也已经被检查过弹匣，挂回他背上。

“没。”他看了看地上说，把两根脚趾拧起来。

“你这态度真差。”一记敲击落在他肩上。

“你没错！是我不好，我什么都做不好！”路德维希把胸挺起来，对着死寂的黑夜说。

“走了！”

哈特温习惯性地掸了掸两只手的指尖，绕到他前面去——这动作在路德维希看来也冒犯极了，拉开好长一段距离后他才迈动站疼了的腿。既然不信任他为什么不干脆亲自来管他呢？一边说让他放手去干，一边又找人指手画脚算什么？只是一个行省，他又蹙着眉毛看天，鼻孔也张开，一个行省哪能把他贬低到地里去？早就不是什么勃兰登堡选侯国的年代了！

“你知道你哥都在做什么吗？”

路德维希心里一惊，不敢再用“不知道”搪塞，支支吾吾地说基尔伯特前段时间在东线，他在处理奥地利留下的烂摊子。他还想补上几句奥地利的坏话的时候，哈特温平稳的声线从前面传了过来。

“我曾经叫他不要打凡尔登。但他还是冒险了。他的性格就是这样。”

“不过你已经做得挺好了。说实话这个战场打到现在早就没了任何机会，减轻战损才是重要的。”他在一片血迹前蹲下来查看。这里没什么植被，地上被黑红的颜色浸透了。路德维希蹲到他边上的时候他拖着长音说：“所以——我建议你回柏林吧。”

“你先别插嘴，听我说，”说罢他又抬起一只手说，“我在这就行了。宫廷里的人还是和你更能沟通。”

“是吗？”路德维希对关于宫廷的部分颇有疑虑，他咂咂嘴说，“那一定不是真的。”

“我说了你别插嘴！不过，你要考虑一下怎么化解这次失败。失败是很正常的。像进攻法国这件事我就觉得你哥做得不太好。但他做过的激进决策还少吗？事情已经这样了，不能总揪着错的决策不放。每个人都做了很多错误的决定——”

“那你……”

“我们都是一个国家。”哈特温脸上挂着一种路德维希很少在士兵脸上看到的平和神情，这天晚上他第一次觉得心里如此宁静，“所以也不会有谁一直拿你的错误说事，大家只是对事不对人。对你的兄弟和盟友，你应该尽量信任，虽然也要保持防备。”他好像意有所指。

“如果找不到他们怎么办？”路德维希问。

“如果找不到，那也不能再找了，至少巴伐利亚总是会回来的，到时候事情就清楚了。你们兄弟俩都一样冲动，但是他做了就做了，不会像你这么害怕又狼狈。”

一支吗啡的作用时长大约有四到六小时，麻痹神经的同时也让人头昏脑涨。弗朗西斯视觉模糊的症状越来越严重，渐渐地，眩晕感开始在脑袋里游走，之后是肆无忌惮的舞步，他肠子都悔青了，他真的该忍一忍痛，不要用这把人搞得人不人鬼不鬼的药。过去被砍断肌腱的时候他怎么都愿意忍呢？还有被按在冰天雪地里把头往地上砸，血顺着裂开的冻土流得像水系图的时候，他怎么也没感到害怕呢？仅仅是因为今天他杀了自己人，还是看到太多无法排解的疼痛？过去一年里死在战场上的人所受的痛苦是怎样的？那些因伤致残的人呢？一直萦绕在残端的幻肢痛是怎样的？

他一想这些就容易陷入挥之不去的无力感。它像一只手，拽住他，把他往深渊拖行，捂住他的嘴，不让他发声。他半个身子都陷在泥淖里时什么都没法说，即使周围的看客说着荒谬堪比英国小说的话，他也反驳不了一个字。

不能再想了，他想咬舌尖，却怎么都咬不住。他冷得一直打颤，牙齿碰得咯噔咯噔响。

“你很冷吗？”

他几乎把自己和德国人靠在一起的事情忘了。听到利奥波德的声音，他动了一下头，还没出声，对方的手钻进了他的外衣里。发现腰带被解开已经是被隔着衬衣抚摸时的事了。

“你别这样弄我。我发烧了。你的手比我冷。”他连眼睛都不想睁开，昏昏沉沉躺在他怀里说。

“如果你不介意的话，我抱着你，很快就会热了。”

“你不是已经抱着了吗。”

利奥波德忽然没了声。弗朗西斯感觉胸口有什么东西弄得刺痒，他分辨出是对方在解他的纽扣。原来刚才他一直在做这个。他按住他的手，但实在使不上力，被捉着手腕拉开，然后一个同样很凉的身体贴上来，他勉为其难地把手搭在他背上环住。

但是那些没法用药物镇痛的无形的伤口呢？他想着从后方来的小山高的邮包，许多还在路上就注定没人来收了。

两个小人拉着手在他脑袋里转圈，嗡嗡嗡转着四肢，他胃里一阵恶心，推着对方以防吐到他身上。这时候巴伐利亚人冰冰冷的十字架碰到他的胸骨。

——利奥波德竟然也脱了上衣。

他勉强用极差的视力往上看，看到一件大衣盖在那个半压着自己的人身上。他们抱得很紧，风还真的没吹到他身上来。他摸了一下自己的脖子，是干的，原来绑着伤口的布也在他昏睡时换了一块。

他有气无力地骂了一句。

“怎么了？”利奥波德低下头。

他想，算了。

他们就这样抱了一会儿。没压在地上的半个背上，德国人的手还顺着他的脊柱一下下地抚摸。这种奇妙的手法竟然压下了他的反胃感，让舒坦取代了眩晕。他眼皮底下原本黑乎乎的视野里跑过五彩缤纷的万华镜般的画面，一些无意义的几何图形和喷泉一样冒上来，撒得遍地都是，撒得地上全是星星。他回到一个可以在宫殿里边赤着脚丫跑边掀宫女裙子的年代，任凭一声声嗔怪在身后追逐，他捻着裙摆穿过花园，一路跑上市集的石板路。第一次把英国打得满脸是血而他心里满是恶作剧的快意时对方说他变了，他半信半疑。后来他没告诉国王，一个人跑到阿维尼翁去看搬迁的教廷，再后来就为对付东边的家伙头脑一热和安南·塞迪克睡觉——那次他的确挺慌张的，从来没人敢和异教徒做，更何况他怀里还揣着写了半本的《如何维护天主教信仰》；不过到了几百年后，当他面对遍体鳞伤的神圣罗马而心如止水时，他确定他变了——他从很早就不认为自己是个好人了——更别说看着莱茵联邦的昔日盟友在维也纳会议上被处刑而窃喜的时候，他就是个，他就是个“彻彻底底的坏蛋，反派角色”，他记得萨克森这么说。

利奥波德比他善良多了，他想，虽然他不愿说德国人的好话。

十字架贴着他敏感的皮肤晃动，他摇头躲避，记起上面本来有一个圣像，不知现在是否被更换。他问利奥波德：“你这种像拍新生儿的手法是学来安慰那个动不动就假哭的小少爷的吗？”

“不。”对方的声音也一样安静，“有时候是陪伴王室无人照料的孩子。有时候是受伤的士兵。或者，沮丧的什么人，都行。”

“好吧。”他憋了几秒说，“希望你没对那个疯子这么好。”

“那肯定没。”

弗朗西斯原以为他要说什么理由，比如他太傻了，他不懂感恩，他不配做德意志。他等了一会儿也没听见后面的回答，倒是身体又压麻了。他挪动了一下，忽然发现某个部位竟有了感觉。

这太不合时宜了。

他用失焦的眼睛看了利奥波德几秒钟，还是决定告诉他：“你把我摸硬了。”

环着他的手瞬间就僵住了。“这……我不是这个意思。”

“也没关系。”为了缓解尴尬弗朗西斯咳嗽了一声，“我觉得比之前舒服一些。我是说，你的这种，奇怪的手法。”

一时间两只手都从他身上抽走了。

“你知道现在几点吗？”

“快三点了。”

“要不要试试看呢？”

“你别开玩笑了！”

“但是有时候这样也……”他转动着迷迷糊糊的意识想怎么找到那个单词，“也比较能缓解病痛？”

冷飕飕的风从他腰上扫过，利奥波德侧坐在地上，把衣服的边缘掖到弗朗西斯的身体下面去。他被包得像个卷饼，看到从对方赤着的手臂上反射过来的月光，觉得那好像一只贪嘴被主人发现的猎狗，乖乖蹲着等候发落。

“我觉得其他人不会……像你这样，这种反应。”利奥波德很认真地说，欲盖弥彰地偷换了话题，“不过路德维希手下那些人总觉得我们有私交。你说这多气人？”

“没事，我还没那么忘恩负义。没人会知道。”弗朗西斯在衣服下面勾了一下手指，“过去我要你做的时候你总是服从的。”

他又说：“你再吹一会儿风我们两个都凉了。”

高大的德国人终于慢吞吞地爬过来，回到大衣下面。

“如果你觉得这样比较好的话……”他思索着，额头都皱起来，“还是从接吻开始稳妥一点。你的伤还是挺成一回事的。”

猫头鹰呜呜的鸣啼夹在风声中。皓月之下死神沿着残骸遍野的山坡缓缓潜行。一些夜行的小动物从它脚边跑过，有的还是照原路觅食，有的停下来，围在被剖腹开膛的尸体边上窃窃私语。一个死了三天的士兵被压在倒地的树下，很倒霉，没人找到他。现在一只很小的老鼠从他空洞的眼眶里挤出来，叼着一颗和身体差不多大的浑浊眼珠，满心欢喜地把战利品带回家。

他们把彼此吻热了以后弗朗西斯说：“我觉得没事，来吧。谁知道下一次这样的机会是什么时候。你在上面就行。”

“等会药效过了你动都动不了。”

“那倒不至于。上一次，1870年，我被那个狗日的基尔伯特打到断了三根肋骨。你觉得我有对你手软吗？”

利奥波德解开他裤子的动作停了一下。

“说得好像也是。”他告诉自己还是要轻柔一些，别被他的话影响。但他是什么时候被打的？他当时就想问，明明在战场上他是被毫发无损地捉回来的，他还被派去做过他的思想工作，北德人的鬼点子真的坏透了。

弗朗西斯问：“那时候你怎么没拒绝呢？”

“你别问了。”利奥波德觉得脸在变热。

“如果你和基尔伯特抵抗到底，现在你会站哪边？”

别问了，他伏下去，边用嘴侍弄着对方边想，难道那样他就会是一个独立王国吗？和谁结盟、和谁反目成仇、经历多久的打打杀杀对他们而言都不算什么，在这条长河中浮沉的，谁不是孤独又身不由己呢？但血肉之躯是脆弱的，因为他们的纷争而死在战场的人们真的能进入天堂吗？

“你看东西头晕就把眼睛闭上吧。”利奥波德又立起来，匀出一只手替他盖上眼皮。

+

冬天的日出来得很晚，清晨五点半天还是漆黑一片。哈特温告诉路德维希不能再留在山上，他们必须回营地。路德维希很固执，坚称这是他一个人的错，如果哈特温必须要回去，那么他一个人留在这。

“也许巴伐利亚已经自己下山了。听话，路德维希！”哈特温用比前晚更凶的语气同他说话。他按捺下再回嘴的冲动，咬着嘴唇点了点头。

一路上他们没讲太多。他们的行程除了没找到要找的目标以外一切顺利，往后既没有尸体也没有敌人出现。不久后，片片微光从地平线上漫开，仍没坠下的月亮漾着恬淡的笑，在浅白色的晨辉中对大地洞察。路德维希也是，他一直盯着哈特温的侧脸看，逮准一个对方松弛下眉眼的机会试探着问：“那……那回去以后，能先别给基尔伯特说这事吗？他已经够累了。”

“我当然知道他累，你在这琢磨怎么打人的时候我才和他通电。”

“我今天就能回去！”路德维希太激动了，忍不住用上吼他士兵时候的音量。直到哈特温转过来睁着大眼睛打量他，他低下头，一边用下巴凿着锁骨一边断断续续说：

“我……我会跟他好好说一下，大概讲一下，如果利奥波德马上就回来的话，我下午就走……我会处理好的。”

他一夜没合上的眼睛此时看来比原先更红，里面的光简直就是三月的小草，只要风吹一吹就能疯长，只要雨淋一淋就能开花，只要往里边看，就能知道这草有多渴望风和雨。哈特温把手搁在他肩上说：“但愿如此，我亲爱的兄弟。”

听到前半句时那光黯了，后半句又让它燃烧。路德维希本不想说话，见哈特温一直看着自己，憋了半天蹦出一个词，“对不起”。

“我以为你要说什么呢。”哈特温难得对他笑起来，抬手梳他的头发。路德维希的脸熟透了。

“真对不起……”他说不出更多话，一直重复着，把周围的叶子和树都瞟完了，只好让眼珠子回到眼眶中央，对上哈特温和煦的脸。一缕阳光照在他眼睛上，很快向两边铺开。路德维希回过头，月亮看不到了。

“我好好去准备潜艇的事……”他维持着那个动作自言自语说，嘟嘟囔囔地和虫子叫一般，“我已经仔细想过了，就刚才。等基尔伯特回来我要跟他再谈这个计划……至少我要有一件擅长的事……不能让英国白白占着港口……”

“好了，好了，就此打住。”哈特温用手背拍打他的脸，又梳两下头发，让他看起来不那么狼狈，总算变出个能见下属的样子。他耐着性子最后一次说：“你没什么对不起我的。你是这个帝国，你不该跟我们说对不起，说了也没法让别人承担你的错误。赶紧走吧，去把史蒂夫带下山。”

初生的阳光照着弗朗西斯伸出来的、惨白又瘫软无力的四肢，缠绵过后他又在药力之下睡着了，醒来时还枕在德国人的胸口上。他一醒过来就要求看怀表，然后责怪利奥波德没早点叫醒他，天亮了法国人的侦察兵就出来了，他很难再不着痕迹地回去。利奥波德替他穿好外衣，一边说你别着急，办法我都有。

“哟，你也能想出好办法了？”头晕和反胃都离开了弗朗西斯，他浑身格外舒畅，目光懒洋洋地在利奥波德脸上打转，描摹着倦意横生的脸。他想天已经亮到如此，药效本早该过了，但竟没觉得伤口太疼，真是幸运至极。他伸了一下胳膊，从对方手里接过扣纽扣的工作，两人手指相碰的时候被另一根食指勾住了关节。嗯哼？他抬头看看对方，利奥波德才穿上一件背心，衬衣披在两肩，风吹着他，项链在胸口随之摇晃，反射的光看来也是凛冽的。那一定很冷吧，他想。

“你先给自己穿衣服吧。”他说，“早上还挺凉的。这烧烧得我想吐，我不想再祸害别人。”

“我没事，刚刚我一直盖着衣服呢。再说我比你壮多了。”利奥波德帮他翻好衣领，把绑着他发辫的布条解开，一瞬间长发倾泻而下，塞满衣领和脖子的空当。“我看你血还是流得挺多，脖子上的就那样吧。”他往他手臂上拍了两下说。

“你现在还不疼吧？”

“有一点，走回去还不成问题。”弗朗西斯自己伸手把头发拢好，拨到一侧去，摸了摸后颈，看来又换了一条布，“说实话你太小看我了。如果我有那么怕疼，被你们一群人按着打的时候……”

“你要是经常用药肯定就不如现在。”利奥波德也咧嘴笑了，他笑起来的样子特别傻，弗朗西斯在心里翻起白眼。

“那你能看见了吗？有时候副作用去得快。”他随口问，给对方穿上最后一件衣服。

时间就在这一瞬间凝滞了。后知后觉的弗朗西斯这才意识到刚刚发生了什么，一声震惊到尖细的叫喊被极力压低声音的气流裹挟着跑出来。他说：

“我操，我他妈能看清楚了。”

“我刚才就能看见了。”他又用更平和的语气说，尽管还是难掩欣喜。只见利奥波德猛地一抬头，干得起皮的脸上绽出的欣喜让每根眉毛都跟着肌肉一起发抖，可是过后立即又现出晦暗忧愁的模样。弗朗西斯明白这表情是怎么回事，他也跟着阴郁了，一言不发地捡起巴伐利亚人的大衣，圈在他的双肩上。利奥波德扶住一边，笨拙地把手伸进袖子说，那赶紧走吧，现在也不算太晚，我知道你们的侦察兵几点出来。

“天亮全了就还和以前一样。”利奥波德没把扣子扣完就拉着弗朗西斯一起站起来，又低头在他脸颊上用嘴唇压了压。

“太矫情了。”他把他推开。

“我跟你走一段吧。过一会就疼了。”他在草丛里找夜里扔下的枪，弗朗西斯伸手问他要，他没给。“我说了你别乱来，等等再说。”

“我身上还有刀呢。”

“我知道。”

弗朗西斯从灌木从穿过去，大幅挥舞着手臂，重获新生的感觉好得不行。早上的空气也比晚上清新，通常晚上的都混着尸臭和烟气，马闻了都特别容易得肺病。军医中尉怎样了呢？昨晚运送下去的伤员活了几个？后来他们又找到几个？这些问题冒上来时他有些陌生，两种激烈的感情正在胸腔里冲突。

“你觉得我们这样好吗？”弗朗西斯也开始问这样的问题了。

利奥波德走得很快，好像确认了对方没事就不愿再为他的伤势放慢脚步。“我觉得多点人性也不是坏事。”

“太矫情了，哪有什么人性呢，国就是国。”

“你比我们做得都好了。”利奥波德说，“你那时候敢于为人民站出来，这绝对比北德的贵族老爷们好多了。这是那种疯子很久都学不来的。”

“那就也当我是一时冲动……”

“所以我有时候也会想，如果有停战的可能……如果普鲁士人一直要逼迫我的人民……”

说到这他打住了，从对面看过来的眼神中，他意识到这是个很糟糕的话题。利奥波德看了一会儿太阳，那几乎变得刺眼。

他们走了二十来分钟时远远望见下方平台上几个钢盔在平行移动。弗朗西斯停下来说，就到这里吧，再往前就真的不合适了。利奥波德把水壶还给他，说这里面还有水，我也不能拿回去。半满的水壶交回法国人手上，他问他你喝吗？利奥波德收着下巴说，那我喝一口吧，我真的觉得干。

他们在树林中拥抱。最后分开的时候弗朗西斯说，你们会输已经是板上钉钉的事了，到时候分你们的地要你们的赔款我也不会手下留情，你还是自求多福为好。

利奥波德的神色没怎么变化，这让他觉得沮丧。不过他还是乐意把好消息告诉他：“路德维希的事就这样吧。这次我懒得到处找人说被偷袭的丢脸事了，下次再见到你我会打你的。对了，你得把枪还给我呀。”

没想到这句话有这样大的威力，某种深切的情感在一刹那笼罩住利奥波德。弗朗西斯很久没从他脸上见到过这种表情。他原本还满带着玩笑语气，此刻半张着嘴愣在那。

“其实你现在就能打了。”利奥波德把枪交还到他手里。

于是退却玩世不恭外壳的凝重也出现在弗朗西斯脸上。

“不……我说我无所谓了。我就当他是条狗，我被咬了……”他尴尬地笑了两声。

“反正我昨天就在想送你到这就对空鸣枪让人来找你的……”利奥波德不敢看他的眼睛，说话还有些抖索，想笑却又笑不出来。他握紧对方接过枪的手说，我也的确需要你帮这个忙……要是其他哪个行省在这儿估计都无所谓，但是我太特殊了……路德维希看到我和你一起走，然后我们在一起待了一夜，我就什么事也没有地回去……你也知道我和他们的关系不好，我不想让他们刁难我的士兵，我就这么回去我怎么解释呢……

“不是，你先说清楚，你别是为了替谁赔罪……”

“那你就当也有这个成分……”他用两只手抓在弗朗西斯手上，把上半身都深深弯下去。

“……你这样真对不起那些个被德意志逼疯了的国王啊。你他妈是不是早想好这么瞒天过海了？要我打你可是真打的。”

“就现在这个国王……等到了最后时刻，我肯定让他退位逃跑。”

胖子麦克站在蒙上白布的尸体前泣不成声，哈特温走到一块篷布下清点阵亡人数，路德维希觉得自己应该陪麦克在这里就没走。麦克抹了把眼泪对他说，路德维希长官，真的很感谢您，您是个好长官，是我的好祖国，我会一直为您抛洒热血。

路德维希被说得羞愧难安，他匆匆说自己也许很快就要离开了，他要为其他战场负责，从今往后请他把同样的热情献给勃兰登堡先生。

利奥波德还是没有出现，他悬着的心一直放不下。他看得出哈特温走路时的步态也有些乱。他不敢主动去问，默默回到自己的房间。不久后有人来敲门，路德维希把门打开，看见麦克的脑袋探进来，说长官你一定一晚上都没吃也没睡，刚刚我又加热了早上的咖啡。接着其他几个他没怎么见过的也进来了，围在他边上说了些让他无所适从的话。

他想把他们赶出去，他心里杂乱得一塌糊涂，只要他们的话让他想起基尔伯特或者弗朗西斯任何之一他就觉得一根尖锥在锤自己胸口。补给车在门口停了一上午，他趁人没注意去拿了子弹把用掉的补回去，然后回到房间躺下，希望自己能补个觉。过了不知多久哈特温把他叫醒了。他睁开眼睛看到巴伐利亚，噌地一声从床上跳起来，说你去哪了，你真的太……然后他看见他胳膊上的伤，忽然收了声，什么也不敢再讲。

“说是被法国人打到的。”哈特温在一边解释。路德维希不是很相信。发觉哈特温一直没看他以后他悄悄转过脸来，偷看见利奥波德脸上的确因为疼痛而微微抽搐着。

“都怪你这个小鬼。”他说话时还总是抽气，路德维希的担忧加深了，“我跟了法国一路，然后他也对我动手了。操，多亏我闪避及时，不然这条胳膊就没了……”

“那我也打到他了吗？”他用干巴巴的嘴吞咽着问。

“你怕什么！有人问起来他敢乱说吗？他和你，不过彼此彼此。但你下回可不能这么干了。”

路德维希心头的阴云稍稍散了点。哈特温深吸一口气，打算再说些什么。这时候利奥波德说，我也想回去了，你帮我和普鲁士说吧，和法国人战斗是最操蛋的事，我宁愿到东线去找那个小兔崽子。

“你可能见不到埃德尔斯坦先生。基尔伯特不让他乱跑了。”路德维希开口说，还是干巴巴的。

“那，那我想回去陪陪国王。他太老了，也许以后就……”也许以后就不知道还有没有国王了，他叹了口气，这话不能乱说。但是弗朗西斯打得也太狠了，差点穿进肉里，他又嘶嘶地抽了几声。

“那你们一起走吧。”哈特温的脸上没什么表情，他还问利奥波德，要找军医再给你包一下吗？

不了，我受过的伤比你打过的仗还多呢，军医哪有我熟练，他一边笑一边抽气说。

路德维希不太想和利奥波德说话，但两人一起走，对方受伤了，他还是得为他拎行李，不然也有悖于帝国和晚辈的身份。他们坐在补给车的车斗里，让司机带到镇上的火车站。路上利奥波德靠在一块铁板上，闭着眼睛，竟然一下就睡了过去，过桥时的颠簸也没能弄醒他。这样的安适让路德维希很怀疑他是否根本就是诈伤来从这糟糕的战场上逃走的，所以他仔仔细细研究他受伤的胳膊，失望地看见，紧包在袖子外面的素色布条上的确自内到外渗着血。

他盯着织物的纹路想回到柏林以后的事。既然巴伐利亚说不必害怕，那他也应该重新想想怎么和基尔伯特说凡尔登这一夜的事；还有他确实得在潜艇上下功夫了，如果再没有补给，陆地上他真的就没有别的获胜可能……

后面的路差得要命，车颠得厉害。他的眼睛跟着布头上的结一上一下，突然就感到一阵说不出的不和谐感。他想了又想，终于明白关键点在哪。

他和基尔伯特学过包扎，那样的结无论如何也不可能是巴伐利亚用自己的右手打出来的。

**Ende**


End file.
